When your brother is with another guy
by Setus
Summary: Rukia refuses to believe that her brother was reviving her suffocated best friend and makes a bad decision of peeking through a door. Sequel to 'When you find your Brother with another Guy'.


Hi all, this is a sequel to _When you find your brother with another guy_. I've always looked at Byakuya as an elder brother, wishing I had one too. So when the paring became overly intriguing to ignore, I just had to continue.

Disclaimer: the chances of me owning Bleach is as high as me having an elder brother.

* * *

><p>My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm severely traumatized. Not just traumatized, but severely traumatized.<p>

Allow me to explain why. The other day I came home from an ordinary day to find myself making my way unnecessarily to my brother's study, only to stare into what that has my doomsday written all over or at least something along those lines. I was distressed by the scene that greeted my innocent eyes and unwittingly let said scene be known to the all-time influential Women's Shinigami Association. I have, quite literately dug my grave, and I am very sorry to all those who came to rescue me because their efforts will be sorely wasted.

All except for my best friend, and my brother.

Because I refuse to neither believe, nor accept that Renji was suffocating from the high level of reiatsu of the house and Byakuya-nii-sama was reviving him.

For one, I grew up with Renji in the streets of Rukongai. Throughout my decades of living in the Kuchiki estate, I have never, ever, suffocated. So if I didn't, he shouldn't either.

It goes to show how much I really do not know about them, despite having lived with them for great lengths of time. Then again, looking back now, I wished I had known just a little tad less. Or, seen a little less. Nonetheless, I've also discovered some things about myself too: I can't make good decisions, and I need to work on my reiatsu concealment.

Like aforementioned, I should not have gone to my brother's studies unnecessarily that day. Knowing that he has led the house and division with great leadership and authority, I should have trusted him to handle whatever he had decided to bring home from work. Yes, I should have.

And just earlier, I've once again, made that wrong decision, thinking that perhaps I can sneak back home to grab some supplies and bunk at the 13th Division's quarters. I wouldn't be this severely traumatized and fearing for my life now if I had just gone straight to 13.

I really should not have gone home… that Chappy doll isn't worth it, come to think of that.

As I was saying, I tried my best to conceal my reiatsu before sneaking back into the house. The front door is out, since that old housekeeper is probably going to make a fuss out of it. You'll never know if Byakuya-nii-sama had told him to make my presence known once I reached home. The private guards around the estate are worse. They answer to Byakuya-nii-sama alone and if the housekeeper is keeping a lookout for me, most likely they are too.

The path closest to my bedroom was surprisingly not guarded. Not a single shred of reiatsu was to be felt. With a little shunpo I got into the room without much trouble. I quickly ran through my things, most importantly, the Chappy doll. I stuffed it in my sleeves and grabbed a set of plain clothing. The 13th Division quarters have just about everything I'll need so I don't have to get much here. To be honest I came for Chappy… my chappyyyyyyyy~

I heard distant footsteps and flinched. Concealing my reiatsu further, I hid in a corner of the room, waiting for whoever walking by to go. Then it became increasingly clear as their reiatsus neared.

It was Byakuya-nii-sama.

And Renji.

I had no idea how much cold sweat broke out as the footsteps got louder. What if they knew I was here? Are they here to catch me?

Oh no…

Oh no!

Oh no!

Oh wait…

They're talking?

"Who cares if they found out?" Renji's muffled voice came through the paper-lined doors. He seemed to be, taunting?

"Renji…" that was Byakuya-nii-sama. Though muffled, I swear that sounded more like denying than warning.

I have never, ever, I mean ever, hear Byakuya-nii-sama use that voice before…

It was also then I realized, for the first time over the years, how close my room was to Byakuya-nii-sama's.

A door 3 rooms away slid opened and the two reiatsus disappeared behind it. I waited for a while to make sure the coast was clear before coming out of my hiding place and leaving my room.

Something was very wrong that evening. I was sure of it. The guards have not found me yet, Byakuya-nii-sama used a denying tone and Renji seems to be in a good mood?

The leaves on the trees and grass outside the rooms rustled as the evening breeze blew away the heat from the afternoon. I could not sense any guards around and that was my chance to sneak out. Hmm… why aren't they around? Wouldn't Byakuya-nii-sama be putting a bounty on my head? Shouldn't they be searching around for me under the orders of Byaku…

…

Something in my head snapped and it hit me.

What if, the absence of the guards, or the housekeeper was under the orders of Byakuya-nii-sama? After all they only listened to him! And Renji is here at the estate again.

Oh my Seireitei…

I've heard of the saying that 'things happened once will never happen again. Things that happened twice will definitely happen for a 3rd time'.

And this is one of those times. Yet another bad decision has been made: I decided to find out what's going on 3 rooms away.

A voice in my head was screaming 'GO! LEAVE! ESCAPE', but somehow, I couldn't move my legs in the opposite direction…

With a readjusted concealment of my reiatsu I crept slowly to the fated door. I could make out some faint noises coming from that door. That was when I realized it was slightly ajar…

Keeping my shadow low and away from the door, I crept further towards. I could hear what sounded like heavy breathing and shuffling of fabric. My heart pounded painfully against my ribs and my hands were clenched so tightly that they hurt.

I heard a gasp but I could not make out whose voice that was. And then…

"… hehe. Impatient aren't you…" Renji's taunting voice came again. I could not believe my ears. How could Renji ever DARE to use that tone with Byakuya-nii-sama?

My eyes aligned with the gap in the door at the same moment I heard…

"…Ren… ji…"

Gasp!

The shock was too great for me when I finally saw what was in the room that all my efforts in concealing my reiatsu were banished with my unexpected gasp. The two heads in the room turned furiously at the sudden hyperventilating spirit energy.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out and was pushed away from my sight as Byakuya-nii-sama sat up quickly.

I could feel my face flush and mind going blank.

"SORRY!" was all I could think of before putting all the energy I could muster into shunpo-ing as far away and as fast as I can.

I can't remember how long I was running or who I bumped into along the way. I thought I heard Matsumoto-fukutaicho called my name, or was it Ise-fukutaicho… All I know is that I was running through the evening winds, burst through a pair of double doors marked '13', dashed across the hallways, probably spilled a couple of food trays, and out into the open.

It took me a while to catch my breath and find out where I was. The 13th Division's training grounds. As I sat down beside a tree overlooking the crater where I once trained in, I began to realize the state of peril I am in.

Although, one thing bothered me despite all. I did remember seeing Byakuya-nii-sama on top of Renji the other day in his studies, which was what I had blurted out to the Women's Shinigami Association at least. It made some sense, given that Byakuya-nii-sama is indeed the stronger and authoritative of the two. So why was what I saw just a while ago the reverse...? Byakuya-nii-sama couldn't be... Goes to show how much I really don't know about them.

It wasn't before long I felt a certain immense, pressurized reiatsu approaching…

This time I was dead sure that I'll be carried away to the 4th Division on a stretcher, bleeding from a thousand wounds.

* * *

><p>Hope you had a few laughs. Please drop me a review to let me know how it was. It's always nice to know if people were actually reading your fic.<p> 


End file.
